


sense

by iishiizu



Series: Femslash February 2019 [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iishiizu/pseuds/iishiizu
Summary: the title is the prompt i started basing this off before i realised i was too tired to write anything long and/or good lmao





	sense

**Author's Note:**

> the title is the prompt i started basing this off before i realised i was too tired to write anything long and/or good lmao

Mira loves that she doesn’t have to look to know when Erza’s home. She feels it in the air, in the tension of the people in town as she hauls whatever giant trophy she’s won through the streets. The birds chirp louder, maybe happy, maybe warning each other to fly away. And of course there’s the scream of “uh oh guys, Erza’s back!” and the panic that possesses every wizard in Fairy Tail. And then Mira turns away from whatever she was doing before to run up to her just as Erza sets down her things – heavy enough to shake the floor.

It stopped amazing her years ago that Erza was never so tired from her trip that she couldn’t hug Mira back.


End file.
